Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sway bars. More particularly, the present invention relates to two-stage sway bars having a disengagable first stage.
Description of the Related Art
A sway bar is part of a vehicle's suspension system and can be referred to as a stabilizer bar. The sway bar reduces vehicle roll during certain maneuvers, such as during fast turns or while traversing certain terrain conditions.
Front and rear sway bars can be used to connect the front and rear wheels, respectively. The function of the sway bar is to transfer force from a first side of the vehicle to a second side of the vehicle. The sway bar typically includes a horizontal bar that extends laterally between the wheels. The bar resists torsion through its stiffness.
The stiffness, and therefore the anti-roll characteristics, is due in large part to the diameter of the sway bar. A larger diameter sway bar tends to keep the vehicle more level while a smaller diameter sway bar allows the body of the vehicle to roll more with the terrain or other maneuver. For certain operations, such a rock crawling, a smaller diameter sway bar is preferred over a larger diameter sway bar to allow the wheels of the vehicle to traverse the terrain. For other operations, such as everyday driving, a larger diameter sway bar is preferred to reduce vehicle roll.
Although sway bars have been in use for a significant period of time, there is a demand for continued improvement in the design and operation of sway bars, especially in sway bars intended for use in certain environments, such as off-road operation. For example, there is a constant push to reduce the stiffness of sway bars during certain driving conditions, while retaining functionality (including anti-roll characteristics) during other driving conditions.